I'll Always be Here
by maCAVITYtoothpaste
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger had promised his mate Mistoffelees that he'd always be there for him. Plato and Victoria become mates of their own. All that changes when Macavity successfully attacks the Jellicle tribe.
1. Vacation

**Yet again, I don't own Cats.**

***Warning: brief sexual themes***

* * *

Lust. That's all they could feel and want at that moment. Between the moaning and heavy pants, the room grew hot from the activity taking place on the bed of blankets. The small tuxedo, beneath his mate, tangled his black fingers into his partner's headfur, arching his body into the Maine Coon's powerful thrusts. He squirmed as the tom hit a sweet spot, causing him to moan out: "Ooh Tugger. Again." Smirking, the dominant tom happily accepted his petite lover's pleasurable gasps, hitting the sweet spot again. It wasn't long until the older tom gave one last thrust, groaning into the tuxedo's neck as he spilled into the tom.

"Bast, you turn me on so much," the Rum Tum Tugger grinned, sloppily kissing his mate. It was their second mating that night, yet they wished they could continue forever, never leaving the makeshift bed.

"I know," Mistoffelees smiled cheekily, kissing his mate back. "Now…" Misto purred after a moment's rest, sliding his leg around Tugger's waist once again. "How about a third round before I leave?"

Smirking, the Rum Tum Tugger slid into his mate once more.

* * *

"Tugger, I really have to go!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Alright, alright. _One_ last kiss!"

Tugger and Misto were laying side-by-side, twining their bodies to be as close to each other as possible. Repeated kisses were exchanged between the pair, along with soft laughs and the occasional licking. Misto pulled away from the Maine Coon, grinning widely.

"I love you," he said, cradling Tugger's face.

"I love you, too," came his mate's reply.

Misto stood up and made himself look presentable. "Well, I should go find Victoria so we can be off…"

Tugger's ears flattened. "You don't have to go…"

"It's only for a few days," Misto promised. "Then our owners will bring us back." He leaned over and lightly kissed Tugger. "I love you. And I'll be home soon."

"I'll always be here," was the last thing Tugger had promised before the tuxedo disappeared.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Plato?" Victoria asked as they made their way to a secluded part of the junkyard. The white and auburn tom turned towards her, holding both of her paws.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked. Victoria nodded, unsure of what was happening. With that, Plato got down onto one knee. Victoria's paw flew to her mouth in shock. "Victoria, I love you more than anything. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Will you be my mate?"

"Yes! Yes!" Victoria squealed, hugging him tightly. "Of course I will!"

Plato grinned and kissed her softly. The two had been dating for quite a while, and it was no secret that they would become mated to one another. And now, with Plato's question and Victoria's answer, the pair would live happily with each other.

"Oh Plato, I – "

"Victoria!" Came a call from nearby.

"Oh Bast, I completely forgot!" Victoria groaned. She looked to Plato apologetically. "Our owners are going on vacation for a few days and are taking us with."

"Oh…" Plato's ears flattened, looking sad.

"I'll be back soon," she told him, hugging him tightly and shyly kissing him quickly. She turned and ran off to find her brother.

* * *

A pair of yellow eyes watched in the distance as the two Jellicles left the yard. Without the magic of Mistoffelees, the junkyard Jellicles were pretty much defenseless against anything-except for Pekes and Pollicles. A tom, with the coloring of red, white, and black, chuckled darkly to himself before disappearing from his spot, reappearing in an old abandoned warehouse in a few cities over. Back at his hideout, a gorgeous white Persian queen was lounging lazily on the tom's desk.

"And?" Griddlebone asked as her boss walked in.

"They left not too long ago," Macavity informed. He sat down in his desk chair, lightly drumming his claws on the wood desk. "Which means the Jellicles are powerless."

"And what do you plan on doing? After all, they are your kittens…"

"Mistoffelees and Victoria are not of my concern anymore," the Napoleon of Crime snapped. "But, for abandoning and betraying their father, I shall give them a lesson they will never forget."

Griddle perked up with interest. "Sounds interesting. What like?"

"Round up the henchcats. The Jellicles will be having a visit soon."

* * *

**Well, that was pretty short. Sorry.**


	2. Death and Destruction

***Warning: somewhat of a short, disturbing scene***

* * *

_A few days later…_

Though they thoroughly enjoyed their last couple days of relaxation with their loving owners, Misto and Vicky were rather excited to get back to the yard. Misto, especially, was the most thrilled, as he had news he wanted to share with Tugger. As a result of their mating and Misto's magical abilities, they had created – yes, even though they were both toms – kittens. His sister dreamily chattered nonstop about the future kittens, gushing over them already.

"I just hope Tugger's alright with it…" Misto said with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"He'll be ecstatic!" Vicky exclaimed, hugging her brother. "You both will make great parents, I know it!"

He laughed. "Thanks. Excited to see Plato?" He asked, nudging her gently.

"Of course," she giggled, blushing faintly under her white fur. "I look forward to performing the Mating Dance…Misto?"

"Hm?" Came the tux's reply.

"…do we actually, you know, _mate_ in front of Old Deuteronomy?" She asked.

Misto burst out laughing, then quickly shut his mouth. "Well, that's why it's called the 'Mating Dance'," he told her. "Tugger and I had to do it in front of his father."

"How awkward…" she commented. "But he seems really happy to see you two together."

"Well, what can I say?" He grinned. "Opposites really _do_ attract!" Victoria rolled her eyes playfully and continued walking.

The walk took a while, but they just casually strolled along, enjoying the warm day. Misto had a paw on his belly, his mind racing with mixed emotions. How would Tugger react? He _did_ say that he'd always be there. Would the Maine Coon keep his promise? Misto listened, yet somewhat distant, to Victoria chatting away. As they neared the junkyard, wide smiles spread onto their faces. They picked up the pace, eager to see their friends and loved ones.

"…and so then, Mungojerrie was saying – " Misto was saying when Victoria interrupted him.

"Wait!" Vicky said suddenly, coming to a dead stop.

"What is it?" Misto asked, looking back to her.

"Do you smell that?"

Misto rolled his eyes. "It's a junkyard. It always smells like that."

"No…a scent," she murmured. "I've smelled it before, but I can't place my paw on it."

With a sigh, Misto sniffed the air, catching the scent of someone. Someone very familiar.

"Macavity!" He hissed.

Victoria went pale in the face. "Oh no…" With that, the siblings ran full speed ahead. Who knew what lay ahead of them? Before they reached the clearing, Misto held Vicky close to him, unsure of what they would find.

* * *

Their eyes widened as they gasped, taking in the sight before them. An eerie silence greeted them. The yard was burned to a crisp; junk was thrown everywhere. Barely identifiable bodies were scattered around.

They walked along the yard, staring in horror and shock at the dead Jellicles before them. Coricopat and Tantomile lay near each other, seeming as though they had died trying to save each other. Munkustrap was laying on top of Jemima and Electra, as if shielding them from an unknown force. Admetus was draped across the rocking, blood still dripping from his mouth. Cassandra, Exotica, and Bombalurina looked as though they were merely tossed aside. Mungojerrie's body was covering his mate Rumpleteazer…

It was a truly horrifying sight.

"NO!" Vicky screeched suddenly at seeing Plato sprawled out on the ground. His body was badly burned, blood staining his white coat. She let go of Misto and rushed to her future mate's side, sobbing uncontrollably.

Misto desperately looked around for his own mate, Rum Tum Tugger. Was he alive? Dead? Injured? He spotted the Maine Coon's belt shining in the sunlight. Misto ran over and dropped to his knees. "No…" he moaned. "No…" the Maine Coon was barely breathing, his eyes closed. If it weren't for the belt, Misto would never have guessed it to be his mate. That's how bad Tugger's body was. "Tugger! TUGGER!"

Misto stayed there for hours. Crying over the loss of his mate and future father of his kittens. He didn't care that it had begun to rain and turn to nightfall. He gripped the black and leopard – spotted tom, crying loudly into his fur. Mistoffelees was not one to express his upset emotions, yet he couldn't contain his feelings. He clenched his fists, silently seething and screaming to the Everlasting Cat. Why did he leave? He could have stayed and prevented this from ever happening! It was all his fault.

He slipped into a dark sleep.

* * *

**I had a hard time describing the scene, so I shortened it. Hope you still enjoyed.**


End file.
